Mistake
by electricgurl
Summary: Not all mistakes are bad...


_It was a mistake._

_I didn't mean to let it happen._

_But now; I can't change it._

Max was silently drifting in and out of sleep. She felt the other Transgenics in the same room shifting and rolling around, trying to fight off the unnatural chill that was invading Seattle.

With their temporary power source cut off from the outside, any possibilities of heating their home were slim save for one: sharing body heat. She watched jealously, at the warm embraces the others were sharing while she was left alone. An '09er, no matter what rank she now held, she was the x factor; the one that no one knew how to handle.

Shivering despite herself, she pulled the thin cotton blanket around her chin. Shifting onto her side, she closed her eyes forcing herself to think of something other than how cold her toes were, poking out of the blanket.

"I hate this weather," she growled as she pulled her knees up in an attempt to warm her feet up.

Closing her eyes, her breathing started to slow and even out, as she felt herself sliding into the welcoming embrace of unconsciousness. Sighing in relief, she settled herself onto the unforgiving floor and let go.

Max's eyes fluttered open as the weight of an additional blanket settled upon her. She purred, closing her eyes and just enjoying the sensation. She felt an arm slide beneath the two blankets pulling her back against a hard body.

"Unnghh," she moaned as she twisted to break free.

"Shhh, just sleep," a gentle voice filtered through her sleep-hazed mind. Max felt herself nodding, then let herself drift back into her peaceful sleep.

Max purred in delight, pulling the warm blankets closer. She grinned at the warmth as she opened her eyes, looking around and taking in the room. It was early, she knew that much, as most the of people that were about were still sleeping soundly. She yawned as she rolled onto her back. She knew that the person that had held her was gone and she couldn't help but wonder who it was. She knew that it was someone male and he smelt like freshly cut grass and a deep musk.

Inhaling deeply, she smiled as she looked down. The blanket was brand new and one of the warmest she had ever felt in her life. She sighed, knowing that there was work to be done and that she had to get up and do it or nothing would be accomplished. She pushed the blankets off. Folding them up carefully, she slipped them under her arm and pulled her shoes on. She weaved her way to the door and ducked out shivering at the cold air that hit her exposed skin. Her teeth chattered as she ran to headquarters.

_There are moments in your life_

_Where you know that you shouldn't be doing what you are about to do_

_But_ _you can't stop yourself as you know it will be better for it._

_And_ _once you do it, there is no going back and changing it._

Alec looked around HQ. He knew that he should be in bed sleeping but he just had to finish off the work he had been doing. He wanted to help Max out when he could and this was one of the ways that he could do that and not worry about being beat up for trying to be useful.

He yawned, shaking his head to clear the thought of sleep from it. He growled as he pushed himself up from the work and walked to the door. He wrapped his blanket around him as he pushed out, locking the door behind him. He shivered as the wind blew around him. He set in a jog off to the nearest group building. He thought it was the one that Max was in but he wasn't sure and at the time he didn't care. He slid in the opened door and shivered as he took in the couples that littered the floor. His eyes picked up a single woman huddled alone in the middle of the floor, her dark hair floating around her pillow a pitiful blanket pulled around her shoulders.

He walked over, licking his chaffed lips as he again shook with the chill. He draped his blanket over her.

"Jeez, Maxie, you could have asked someone to share with you," he whispered as he slid onto the floor, pulling her back against him and sharing his warmth with her. She moaned and tried to pull away from him. He whispered for her to just relax and enjoy the heat he was giving her.

She nodded and drifted back into the sleep she had been enjoying before he came. The only difference being that this time she was warm. Watching her sleep, Alec knew that there was a reason he kept his feelings hidden. He knew that she wasn't ready for a transgenic relationship and he didn't want to confuse her, or worse, push her away completely.. At this time they needed a clear headed leader, not a confused female. He sighed as he pulled her closer, feeding her more heat as he rested his head against her forehead and kissed her softly.

_It's the simple moom ents that_ _change your life forever._

_The simple ones are the ones that you hold on to until the end of time._

_I only hope that this moment will someday have a happy ending._


End file.
